Wherever You Will Go
by MariPBlack
Summary: 'Eu vou para onde você for. Sempre.'


**Disclaimer: **_Me dói ter que toda vez dizer que meus bebês não me pertencem :'(_

**Observação: **_Se puderem, leiam a história com a música Wherever You Will Go – The Calling. Fica mais legal._

_

* * *

_**Wherever You Will Go**

A rua aparentava estar completamente sossegada, no final de uma fria tarde de outono. Folhas amarelas caíam das árvores envolvidas por pequenas cercas, emoldurando o nobre bairro de forma esplêndida. Os bancos completamente verdes, onde geralmente bonitos casais paravam para namorar, estavam vazios, devido ao forte vento que pairava sobre o local.

A única figura viva vista ali era um homem alto andando apressadamente, com feições preocupadas. Seus passos eram largos, estava ofegante e o fino vento cortava-lhe a pele, mas ele não parecia se importar com aquilo. E realmente não se importava.

A única coisa que importava era _ela_. Na verdade, ela sempre fora e sempre seria a coisa que mais importava para ele. Como pudera ser tão imprudente? Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha... Nunca! Havia prometido isso para ela, que nunca a deixaria, mas terminou por não cumprir sua promessa. E, agora, estava pagando o mais terrível dos preços.

Apertou mais o passo e fungou alto, tentando conter uma maldita lágrima que insistia em cair. Mas não iria chorar. Afinal, não havia motivos para isso, havia? Mas é claro que não... Quando chegasse, ela estaria lá, com seus cachos castanhos sendo balançados fortemente pelo vento e ela, provavelmente, estaria bufando por conta disso. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Marlene.

**Flashback**

- Aaargh! Esse vento chato! – A garota reclamava, tentando, a qualquer custo, controlar o cabelo, que era fortemente assanhado pelo vento.

- Calma, Lene. – Sirius falou, contendo um sorriso, pois aquilo só iria estressá-la ainda mais. – Xingar o vento não vai fazê-lo parar.

- Então o que você quer eu faça, espertinho? – A morena perguntou, cruzando os braços e encarando o namorado com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Quem sabe apenas... Esquecer que ele existe. – O garoto falou, aproximando-se de Marlene, que logo entendeu aonde ele queria chegar e esboçou um sorrisinho maroto no canto dos lábios.

- Ah, é? - Ela perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida, no que Sirius afirmou com a cabeça aproximando-se ainda mais. – E como?

- Assim. – O garoto a puxou fortemente pela nuca, selando seus lábios.

**Fim do Flashback**

Sorriu novamente ao lembrar-se dos beijos dela. Eram tão doces, mesmo se ela estivesse chorando. Eram tão delicados, mesmo se ela estivesse muito nervosa. E os lábios... Ah, aqueles lábios rubros e macios, que sempre o deixaram maluco. Respirou fundo e ficou sério novamente, olhando para a casa à sua frente.

Na verdade não era uma casa, mas sim uma mansão. Nem sua própria família – que era, por sinal, muito rica – possuía uma casa daquele tamanho. O jardim da casa era divino. As mais variadas flores eram encontradas lá: Lírios, girassóis, margaridas, violetas, rosas, orquídeas, magnólias, bromélias... Além de bonitas árvores, que davam deliciosas frutas. Passarinhos paravam para pousar naquele jardim todos os dias, cantando alegremente e deixando os moradores da mansão com enormes sorrisos para os animaizinhos.

A varanda da casa – onde você podia chegar pelo caminhozinho de cerâmica que ficava bem no meio do jardim – era de um delicado bege, que dava à casa um ar de simplicidade. Pequenos sofás com assentos floridos eram espalhados pela varandinha e uma mesinha mais no canto suportava um vaso de lírios laranjas.

Porém, naquele dia, naquele momento, tudo parecia feio e distorcido para Sirius. Ele meneou a cabeça tentando tirar aquela sensação de perda de seu peito e de sua cabeça e começou a, lentamente, atravessar o caminho de cerâmica.

Chegou à varanda e observou os lírios laranjas sobre a mesinha. Estavam mortos. Uma sensação ainda pior o invadiu, fazendo a lágrima que o rapaz tentava segurar cair impiedosamente sobre sua face pálida.

Olhou para a grande porta de mármore à sua frente e pôs sua mão sobre a maçaneta dourada. Apertou os olhos com força e abriu-a, entrando na mansão, ainda com os olhos fechados. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, abriu os olhos lentamente, mas logo se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

Ela estava lá, estirada aos seus pés, com seus cabelos castanhos encobrindo a bela e pálida face, agora já sem vida. Automaticamente Sirius jogou-se ao lado de Marlene e pôs-se a chorar, como um menino que acabara apanhar de cinturão, com as mãos sobre o rosto.

- NÃO! – Ele gritou, para tentar livrar-se da tristeza que o invadia. – VOCÊ NÃO PODE TER... – Mas não conseguiu pronunciar a última palavra, pois aquilo tornaria aquele momento mais real ainda, o que ele não queria que fosse.

Olhou para a mulher à sua frente e afastou seus cabelos do rosto, tendo a terrível visão de seus olhos profundamente castanhos vidrados, sem brilho, sem vida. Lentamente passou a mão por cima deles, fechando-os e abraçando o corpo de Marlene fortemente.

- Me perdoa. – Sirius murmurou no ouvido da garota, como se ela ainda pudesse ouvi-lo. – Me perdoa por ter te deixado sozinha. Eu preferia mil vezes que fosse eu no seu lugar... Não sei como vou me acostumar a viver sem você. Não sei.

A cada palavra pronunciada o rapaz chorava mais, apertando mais ainda o corpo da noiva contra o seu. Ao conseguir controlar mais o choro, passou os olhos pelo local. Viu o Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon caídos, um ao lado do outro. E perto da imensa escada que levava ao segundo andar, o filho mais novo do casal também jazia já sem vida no chão frio.

Era a cena mais horrível que Sirius já havia presenciado. Não conseguiu, novamente, controlar o choro. E chorou ainda mais ao voltar de novo seu olhar para Marlene.

**XXX**

O dia estava quente e um belo sol marcava presença no límpido céu. Os únicos barulhos ouvidos no cemitério eram de pessoas chorando e da prece feita por um dos primos mais próximos da família McKinnon.

Mas Sirius não parecia ouvir nada daquilo... Só olhava para o caixão que ia sendo enterrado a cada palavra do homem que rezava. A dor que sentia era tanta que não tinha como expressar. Não podia... Simplesmente não podia viver sem ela, sem o sorriso dela, sem os beijos dela, sem o calor dela, sem a doce voz dela. Tudo nela o encantava, era incrível.

E agora sentia-se vazio, sozinho.

É claro que tinha seus amigos, que, por sinal, estavam profundamente arrasados com a perda de Marlene. Lily, que já estava com 6 meses de gravidez, chorava desconsoladamente no ombro do marido, James, que tentava não chorar para passar mais segurança à mulher, porém qualquer um via que uma tristeza enorme invadia os olhos do rapaz. Emelina, que estava ao lado de Lily, abraçava Remus, sem conseguir olhar para o caixão. Já Remus chorava silenciosamente, tentando não deixar a namorada mais desesperada. Mas não era mais a mesma coisa. Ela era sua maior alegria... E, agora, parecia que uma imensa nuvem preta se formava sobre sua cabeça.

Não agüentava mais aquilo. Tirou o terno preto e jogou-o no chão. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, sem se importar com os olhares surpresos sobre si. Precisava se acalmar, tirar aquela agonia do seu coração.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava indo, apenas deixou seus pés guiá-lo. Então parou ofegante ao avistar o local de que possuía as melhores recordações de sua vida.

**Flashback**

- Sirius. - O rapaz ouviu uma doce voz atrás de se e virou-se. Sorriu a vê-la, deslumbrante como sempre.

- Oi, moreninha. – Ele falou, abraçando-a pela cintura e aspirando fortemente o perfume de orvalho que os cachos da garota emanavam.

- Então, para que você me chamou aqui? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se na sombra de uma árvore e puxando-o para o seu lado.

- Só te mostrar esse lugar. – Ele falou, passando o braço pelos ombros de Marlene, que apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros do garoto.

- É lindo. – Ela disse, com os olhos brilhando, o que o fez sorrir.

- Também acho. – Sirius concordou. – Eu sempre vinha aqui quando estava triste. Me ajudava a melhorar de astral... Era o meu cantinho secreto, o lugar que eu mais gosto no mundo, e eu queria dividi-lo com você.

- O que é especial para você, torna-se especial para mim. Ainda mais um lugar lindo desses, num dia lindo desses e com a melhor companhia possível. – Ela o encarou sorrindo.

O moreno apenas ficou admirando-a, passando levemente as costas da mão no rosto macio e branco da namorada.

- Você é linda. – Ele falou.

- Você que é lindo. – Ela disse, beijando-o em seguida.

- Lene... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – Ele disse, tentando parecer firme, porém no fundo estava morrendo de medo de um ouvir um 'Não'.

- Então peça. Só não garanto que vou aceitar. – Ela brincou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, o que fez aumentar mais ainda o medo de Sirius.

O rapaz respirou fundo.

- Tá bem, então lá vai... Vocêquercasarcomigo? – Ele perguntou rapidamente, fazendo a garota rir.

- Se você falasse devagar eu poderia entender.

- Er... Desculpe. Lene. – Ele ajoelhou-se na frente da namorada, pegando uma caixinha de transparente nas mãos, que mostrava um lindo anel de esmeralda. – Você aceita passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado?

Marlene olhou-o encantada, com os olhos marejados. Apenas sorriu e o beijou.

- Isso é o que eu mais quero pra minha vida.

**Fim do Flashback**

A felicidade que sentiu naquele dia era inexplicável.

Um sorriso fraco apareceu em meio às grossas lágrimas que caíam por sua face. Avistou aquela mesma árvore e foi até ela, sentando-se sobre sua sombra.

O parque parecia ainda mais bonito no outono. Suas árvores possuíam belas folhas amareladas, que iluminavam-se contagiosamente ao serem banhadas pelos raios de sol e refletindo de forma graciosa no laguinho que centralizava o parque. Nos bancos brancos e na pontezinha que ficava sobre o lago eram-se vistos casais sorrindo e namorando.

O rapaz ficou apenas observando tudo e todos à sua volta. Queria parar de pensar nela ao menos um segundo, para esquecer, também, a dor que o invadia.

- Sirius. – Ouviu uma fina voz o chamar e sentiu uma pontada no coração. Não, apenas deveria ser sua imaginação. Virou-se lentamente para o lado e avistou Lily ao seu lado, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

Não falou nada, sabia que não precisava.

- Posso sentar? – Ela perguntou. – Quero falar com você um minuto.

Sirius acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deu espaço para ela sentar.

- Antes de a Lene ir para a casa dos pais dela, ela me pediu para eu te entregar isso. – A ruiva mostrou um envelope azul para o amigo, que rapidamente o pegou. – Me pediu também para te lembrar que você é a pessoa que ela mais amava na vida... E que vai te amar para sempre.

O rapaz, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, chorou copiosamente e abraçou Lily, que acariciou os cabelos dele.

- Ela realmente vai fazer muita falta, Sirius, mas também vai estar sempre em nós. Sempre. – Ela falou, chorando junto com o amigo.

Ficaram por algum tempo daquela maneira, até que a ruiva levantou a cabeça de Sirius e esboçou um fraco sorriso para ele.

- Agora eu vou deixar você ler a carta, certo? – Ela disse, dando um beijo na testa do moreno e levantando-se.

O rapaz suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para o envelope. Começou a abri-lo, receoso, e retirou um fino pergaminho dobrado de dentro dele. Ficou observando por um tempo a bonita caligrafia que dizia:

'_Para Sirius Black, meu companheiro, meu amante, minha vida, meu amor.'_

Só de ler aquelas palavras a dor em seu peito tomou conta dele novamente, agora ainda mais forte do que antes. Desdobrou o papelzinho e começou a lê-lo com dificuldade, por conta das grossas lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão.

'_Meu amor,_

_Sabe... Ultimamente, com essa guerra, eu tenho pensado muito em minha vida. Em nossas vidas, na verdade. E hoje, sabendo que eu me vou, fiquei me perguntando: quem ficará aqui com você? Quem ocupará meu lugar?_

_Porque é claro que você vai precisar de amor quando eu me for, Sirius, e eu desejo intensamente que você ache novamente alguém que lhe ame tanto quanto eu lhe amo. Apesar de eu achar impossível um ser humano amar alguém tanto quanto eu amo você. Mas enfim... Você vai precisar de muito amor, pois eu não quero ver sombras em seu rosto quando for embora._

_Talvez um dia eu encontre um jeito de voltar, meu amor. Talvez eu encontre um jeito de voltar para te guiar, para te assistir, para te proteger. Tudo o que eu mais queria em minha vida era que alguém aqui pudesse me trazer de volta quando eu morrer, só para te abraçar mais uma vez. Porque eu vou morrer, Sirius, não se engane quanto a isso. Eu sei que vou e sabe o que mais? Não estou preocupada._

_Porque agora eu sei, meu amor... Eu sei perfeitamente como minha vida e meu amor irão continuar. Irão continuar em sua mente, em você. Em você e em todos os que eu amei, mas principalmente em você. Porque você é a jóia mais preciosa que eu já tive. Porque você é minha vida, porque você é meu amor. Tudo o que eu sinto é seu, Sirius, e só seu. Por favor, não se desfaça disso quando me vir morta, por favor. Guarde tudo com cuidado, pois esses sentimentos são muito preciosos para mim. _

_Agora fuja com meu coração, fuja com minhas esperanças, fuja com meu amor, porque tudo isso pertence principalmente a você. Oh, Sirius, se você pudesse saber o quanto eu te amo. Bem, eu sei que você sabe, mas se você pudesse entender... O que é bastante difícil, considerando que nem eu entendo direito. Com você eu não tenho controle sobre meus sentimentos, sobre nada em mim. Só amo, Sirius. Apenas amo você._

_Se eu pudesse, eu nunca iria embora. Eu ficaria aqui com você, só para poder te abraçar, te beijar, te tocar pro resto da minha vida. Eu descobri que minha vida acaba hoje, meu bem, mas descobri algo mais importante: eu sempre estarei com você. Sempre que você se lembrar de mim, sempre que você sorrir por mim e até mesmo quando você chorar por mim, eu estarei com você. Seja para te admirar, seja para te proteger, seja para te acalmar... Eu te amo, Sirius, e isso é a coisa mais sincera que eu já senti em toda a minha vida._

_Obrigada por sempre ter sido meu companheiro, meu amigo, meu confidente, meu homem, meu amante, minha vida, meu amor... Obrigada por ser meu, Sirius, e obrigada por me ter feito sua._

_Eu te amo demais, meu querido, para sempre. E nunca se esqueça: eu vou com você aonde quer que você esteja. Sempre._

_Da mulher que sempre foi, é, e sempre será sua,_

_Marlen__e McKinnon (Black)'._

Com as lágrimas caindo ainda mais forte em seu rosto, porém com uma sensação de alívio e de alegria no coração, ele abraçou fortemente a carta contra o peito.

- Eu também sempre estarei com você, meu amor. Você é minha flor mais bela, minha poesia mais encantadora. Você é minha. – Ele murmurou, como se ela estivesse do seu lado, ouvindo-o. E por que não poderia estar? – Eu vou guardar nossos sentimentos a sete chaves em meu coração, para sempre estar com eles. Fique em paz, minha querida, e lembre-se sempre disso: eu vou com você aonde quer que você vá. Sempre.

Ele sentiu um fino vento bater-lhe na bochecha, como se tivesse recebido um beijo estalado ali. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha e ouviu uma voz suave e alegre murmurar em seu ouvido.

'**Eu vou para onde você for. Sempre.'**

* * *

**N/A: **Aun, minha primeira fic Sirius/Marlene. Na verdade eu não acredito que eles tenham se apaixonado em Hogwarts por tudo o que eu li no sétimo livro, mas essa fic é tão antiga e eu gosto tanto dela que tinha que postá-la aqui. Eu postei WYWG no Potterish, mas usava outro nome na época, então não se espantem se vocês virem-na por lá e a autora não for a Mari :P

É isso, espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, **comentem**! xx, Mari.


End file.
